


Laugh For Me, Anx

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Roman giving anxiety cheer up tickles. [WARNING THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Laugh For Me, Anx

Roman walked down the hall of the mindscape yet again, searching for the familiar black door. Anxiety had retreated to his room after he caused yet another panic attack. Probably to sulk again.

“Anx?” Roman knocked softly upon the wooden door. “Anx, open up. I know you didn’t mean to.” The Prince sighed and leaned against the door. He heard muffled sobs from inside. The trait could feel his heart break at the sound. Anxiety didn’t deserve to feel like that. Roman knocked a little louder. “Anxiety! Please open up…” The trait listened again. He heard sniffling and more sobs growing in volume. He stepped back from the door as i creaked open.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry Ro…”

“Don’t be.” Roman pulled the darker trait into a tight hug. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

"It’s n-not o-okay… I-I keep-“

"Anx. I know you’ve been trying not to. I know you’ve been working on keeping calm. But we all make mistakes. We all slip up. Logan and Patton are with Thomas now and he’s already feeling better. None of us are mad at you.” Roman rubbed Anxiety’s back soothingly as his sobbing increased. There was a small silence before the brighter trait pulled away with a smile.

"Now smile. Be happy. Everything’s okay.” Roman stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes in attempt to make Anxiety laugh. The trait just turned away, clearly trying to hide an amused smile. Roman chuckled. “You’re smiling!”

"Am not.” Anxiety grunted and suppressed his smile into a smirk.

"Laugh for me, Anx~” Roman pressed is fingers into Anxiety’s sides. Anxiety gave a small gasp and stared at him. Roman scanned Anxiety, looking for any signs that he may be over stepping boundaries. All he could find were his excited eyes and wary smile. He was still, not even attempting to escape.

Roman’s fingers began curling and uncurling into Anxiety’s sides. The trait snorted and covered up his face in embarrassment, a pink blush behind his hands. Roman giggled and continued. He used one hand to wrap around Anxiety’s back and the other to slip under his shirt and scratch at his tummy. Anxiety jolted and squealed, breaking into hysterical cackles.

"Rohohohomahahan! Nohohohahaha!”

“Oh I’m sorry, Anx, does this tickle tickle tickle?” He teased, giggling along with the laughing trait. “How about here? Does this tickle?” Roman swirled a finger inside Anxiety’s belly button.

“GAH! NAHAT THEHERE!”

“Yes! The tickle monster chooses here!” Roman declared in a dramatic voice. “Mua ha ha!”

"NOHOHO TEHEHEASI- ACK! AHAHA!” Anxiety was cut off as Roman took a big puff of air and blew as hard as he could on Anx’s neck. The poor trait thrashed in Prince’s grip, but never once did he utter anything close to “stop”.

"Kitchy kitchy kitchy coo! You sure are ticklish!” Roman grinned at the rising color in his lover’s face. “Huh you’re blushing soooo much, it’s gone all the way to your neck! Right here!” Roman began nibbling on Anxiety’s neck, causing him to squeal and fall deeper into hysteria.

"ROHOHOHO! THAHAHAT TIHIHIHICKLES SOHOHO MUHUHUCH!”

"I know! Isn’t it great? Especially for such a ticklish little one like yourself! Gosh this must tickle so much! Cootchie cootchie coo~” With all the teasing and a final raspberry to the neck, Anxiety finally broke.

"AHAHA! STAHAHAHAPIHIHIT! MEHEHEHERCY!” Roman instantly let go and watched as Anxiety stumbled to the wall, curling in on himself while giggling his little heart out. He leant on the wall for support.

"Whyhy dihihidnt yohou stohop ehehearlier?”

"You didn’t tell me to.” Roman grinned as he saw Anxiety go even redder and avert his eyes, chewing nervously on his lip. Sensing Anxiety’s overwhelming embarrassment, the Prince changed the topic. “Come on, let’s go watch Moana again, Giggles.”

"Nohot until I gehet my revenge. Lehet’s not forget I’m not the ohonly ticklish one.” Anxiety grinned as Roman paled. The brighter trait took off in hopes of escape with the darker one close behind. As fun as it was to tickle Anxiety, he always got revenge.


End file.
